


before you leave, hold on to me

by onacoldnight



Series: the professionals [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M, Nurse AU, Nurse!Jaehwan, Short One Shot, police officer!wonshik, professionals au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onacoldnight/pseuds/onacoldnight
Summary: what should wonshik do to get nurse jaehwan's attention?





	before you leave, hold on to me

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know first-aid lol but i tried my best researching about it!!!

A bullet would have made it through his right leg, if Wonshik was late for just a second. He could have ignored the pain on his leg - he had worse - and cleaned the wound by himself, but Hakyeon insisted that he should go to the nearest hospital because _you're clumsy and you don't even know first-aid_.

So he finds himself sitting on one of the benches in the hospital lobby, waiting for a nurse to clean his wounds up. He's off for the rest of the day, so when the nurse is done with him he can finally go home and forget that fateful bank robbery incident earlier.

He's also aware of the blood wetting his slacks to his shoes, and he scrunches his nose, already getting impatient.

"Mr. Kim Wonshik?"

Wonshik expected a female nurse to treat his wound, so he's surprised to see a male nurse hovering over him. It's not like he minds it though, because this guy is kind of hot. _Really, really hot._ "Yeah, it's me."

Hot Nurse crouches down and inspects his wound. Wonshik can't help but stare at his very, very handsome face. "You were grazed by a bullet, right?"

Wonshik blinks when he realizes the nurse is waiting for his response. He nods, his face heating up.

"Good thing it's not that deep." Hot Nurse stands up, and Wonshik tries to read his nameplate on the right side of his chest without looking so obvious. Lee Jaehwan. "Can you walk? I'll have to bring you to a hospital bed so I can clean this properly."

Wonshik is about to say yes, he can walk, he can even skip his way out of the hospital, but Nurse Jaehwan is hot and handsome, and Wonshik wants him to hold him, his arm secured around his waist. So he shakes his head, trying to look like he's very hurt. "I can't. It hurts so much."

Nurse Jaehwan pulls him up and Wonshik makes his move by putting his arm on the other's shoulders, trying not to smile when Jaehwan puts his arm around his waist to support him. They make their way to a hospital bed, with Wonshik _limping_.

Jaehwan makes him sit on the bed, and pulls a cart full of medical supplies closer to them. He puts on surgical gloves and grabs scissors from the cart.

"Is it okay if I cut your slacks, Officer?" Jaehwan asks, and Wonshik is taken aback by the formalities.

"You can. It's pretty ruined, anyway." He clears his throat, blushing. "And just call me Wonshik."

"Are we the same age? I'm twenty-six." Jaehwan says, cutting his slacks with ease. He takes a cotton ball and starts cleaning the blood on his leg with water.

"I'm twenty-five." Wonshik replies. He winces when he sees his wound, it's really ugly. He just hopes it doesn't leave a scar on his leg.

"Wonshik it is, then. I'm Jaehwan by the way." Jaehwan says, looking up at him and smiling a little. Wonshik tries so hard not to faint because god, his smile can light up the entire universe. "Do you mind telling me what happened to your leg?"

Wonshik doesn't really want to bring it up, but he doesn't want to disappoint Jaehwan, who is now opening a bottle of some unknown liquid and dropping a small amount on a cotton ball, coloring it dark brown. "Well, there was a bank robbery incident and the robbers were armed with rifles. And I almost got shot."

"It will sting, so you might want to hold your breath for a second." Jaehwan warns, before pressing the cotton ball lightly on Wonshik's wound.

It does sting, but it's a tolerable one. But Wonshik wants to catch Jaehwan's attention so he hisses a little exaggeratingly. "Ow, it hurts."

"I told you it would hurt." Jaehwan continues to press the cotton ball more firmly, and Wonshik shows him that he's _terribly_ hurt by biting his bottom lip. "How did it end? Did you catch the robbers?"

"There were three of them. We only caught one." Wonshik says, embarrassed at their failure. It's probably chaos now back at the station. "But they didn't get to rob the whole bank. They didn't made it to the main vault. We got there pretty early."

"It's okay. You still did a good job." Jaehwan says, and squeezes an amount from a tube of whatever-that-is on his gloved fingers. He starts spreading it on top of his wound.

And it hurts, a little to be honest. But he makes it look like something burned his skin. "Ah, it really hurts. Oww."

"It gets rid of infection." Jaehwan ignores him whining, but Wonshik doesn't give up. He wants Jaehwan to lean closer and kiss the little pain away.

"Until when do I have to endure this pain?"

"It doesn't take that long. But if you can still feel pain later that it makes you uncomfortable, take aspirin."

Finally, Jaehwan begins to cover his wound with bandages. He really has delicate hands, and the look of concentration on his face is turning Wonshik on.

After he's finished cleaning Wonshik's wound, Jaehwan tells him to stay and he will be back. Wonshik doesn't even mind waiting, he can stay there for as long as Jaehwan wants, he doesn't even look forward to going home. Would it be creepy if he asks a stranger out? Or his number at least?

When Jaehwan comes back after a few minutes, Wonshik suddenly backs away in shock, seeing him holding a glass vial and a syringe.

"What is that?" He stammers, his shaky index finger pointing at the offensive objects on Jaehwan's hands.

"This? Ah." Jaehwan sits back on his spot, grinning. "Your wound was caused by a bullet so you have to get a tetanus shot."

Wonshik's eyes widen, as he watches Jaehwan empty the little vial's contents with the syringe. He doesn't really like needles, and he always dreads those days he had to take medical exams.

"Can you pull your sleeve up?" Jaehwan asks him, and he probably sees the look of terror on Wonshik's face because he adds, "What? You're afraid of needles?"

"What? No!" Wonshik interjects, pulling his sleeve up to his shoulder. "I'm not scared of needles! I'm even planning to get a tattoo someday!"

Jaehwan looks like he's about to laugh, but tries not to. Wonshik wants him to hear him laugh though. "Okay."

The syringe is already close to his skin, and he flinches. And he tries to take advantage of that. "Ow, ow, ow, ow."

"It hasn't even poked your skin yet." Jaehwan says, amusement on his tone and Wonshik blushes so hard. Then he feels a small bite on his skin. It doesn't even last that long, but he squeezes his eyes shut for effect. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Wonshik pouts. Should he give up now? It looks like his acts aren't working on Jaehwan.

"You're good to go, then." Jaehwan says, removing his gloves and disposing it. "Do you have someone to pick you up? Or?"

"I'll just hail a cab." He says, holding on Jaehwan's arm as he stands up. Jaehwan supports him all the way to the exit, the same way he held Wonshik on their way to the bed. This time, he holds him a little tighter.

"Just don't forget to change bandages regularly." Jaehwan says, as they wait for a cab to arrive. "Take care, officer."

Wonshik nods, feeling dejected. Maybe Jaehwan isn't really that interested. There's a cab nearing them, and he slowly raises his arm. He doesn't want to say goodbye.

"Oh, and Wonshik?" Jaehwan calls him back, and he hands him a paper. It's a prescription paper, but there's no prescription written on it, just a string of numbers. "It would be really unprofessional if I gave you that inside the hospital."

Oh. Is Jaehwan blushing? His ears are tinted red, as he looks down at the ground.

"You were so obvious, back there. Honestly, you're really cute when overreacting." Jaehwan says shyly. Wonshik smiles at the sight in front of him, his face heating up. "I'm mostly off at nights, unless there's an emergency situation. You can call me if you want."

Wonshik keeps the note on his wallet, grinning like an idiot. The cab is waiting, and he's close to telling the driver he's not getting in. He just wants to stay at Jaehwan's side. "Okay. I will call you later."

Then Jaehwan looks up at him, and leans in to give him a peck on his cheek. Wonshik stiffens, touching the spot Jaehwan just kissed. Jaehwan keeps on looking anywhere but him. "That should take the little pain away, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks for everything." Wonshik says, reaching up to touch Jaehwan's cheek. It's soft, even softer than those cotton balls on Jaehwan's first-aid cart. "I'll talk to you later."

Jaehwan waves at him goodbye as Wonshik gets in the cab, a smile and a promise on his beautiful lips. Everything turned out better than he expected.

Wonshik can't wait to hear his voice later. And also to see him again.


End file.
